Rune Warriors
"Oy, ow are theyz Space Marinz who love stonz bestin' da might o' us orkz, git in der an awl.boyz or i'll smash in yer 'eads so 'ard against da ground dat da grotz will tink yer wona dim!?" - Warboss Snarlbagz of the Deathskulls Ork Tribe The Rune Warriors are one of the twenty space marine legions created by the Emperor of Mankind to secure the glorious destiny of mankind. Sired by the Primarch who would be known as Robaert MacRigh, the rune warriors became the guardians of ancient pre-imperium traditions still practiced by humanity across the Milky way galaxy and one of the best close combat fighters amongst their fellow astartes, a claim rivaled by the Honor Bound, the Knight Errants, the Warriors of Waitangi & the Tyrants legions respectively. History Founding With the loss of the children of the emperor put a setback in the grand vision he had on uniting far flung and bickering mankind into one true power however this was merely a setback not an end, the emperor managed to retain the DNA genies of his lost children and so he used them to the firm legions that would make the adeptus astartes, using stocks of Terrans are vessels for the super human vanguard of the emperor’s will. The stock that would make up the V legion was primarily taken from survivors of the enemy factions of the unification war, the emperor saw within them their stubbornness to yield even against great odds a prime example of the stubbornness the space marines will need in the coming future. With the founding of the V legion of 1000 strong, they were kept in orbit of terra during the remainder of the unification war to be supported as the vanguard for the Great Crusade yet to come. in Mark III "Iron" Pattern Power Armour]] Great Crusade With the Treaty of Mars established and the newly formed Imperium of Man setting its goal on the unification of all mankind as well as the rescue mission of the emperor’s lost children. The great crusade went underway, and the V legion was at the centre of it. It would take the emperor at least two decades of searching the expanse of the Milky Way galaxy to find the Primarch of the V Legion, so the legionaires of the V made best of what they could under the direct command of the emperor. These early battle brothers showed the expectations the emperor favoured with their founding, they were naturally stubborn, if not headstrong to charge into battle with barely an objective rather than plan in extreme advance. So the emperor would use these space marines as the vanguard to advance on key strategic objectives and hold them until reinforcements could cover. Primarch Renunion in Mark VI "Aquilla" Pattern Power Armour, By Algrim Whitefang]]With the Emperor’s psychic foresight eventually managing to find a Primarch within the facility of the Aebroran system, a feudal human system formed sometime during the dark age of technology. It was there, that the Emperor of Mankind found Robaert, the name of his son which was given to him by the Belrasian Highlanders when he was first founded on Aebrora over twenty years ago. Over the high mountain ranges which overlooked Robaert seat of power, Belrasburn is where the Emperor informed Robaert that he was indeed his son and that he had come to bring his lost child back into his arms as a general of one of his mighty legions in the hopes to unify mankind across the galaxy. Robaert, who saw the likeness of himself in his father and the ambition Robaert sought to bring the squabbles of man to an end. Robaert swore loyalty upon his father and bent the knee, offering his sword to him in featly too which the emperor accepted. With that, the V legion was given back to Robaert and Aebrora was reclaimed for the Imperium of Man. Great feasts was thrown in the clan halls the system, heralding the emperor’s coming as the ancient’s coming see him as it’s coming. The V Legion under Robaerts advice to forge their fortress monastery over the remains of Belrasburn, retaining the settlement’s name in its honour. With Robaert’s reunion with the V Legion, he renamed the legion the Rune warriors and taught them the ways of Druidism too which all Aebrorans had respected and adhered too since the age of strife left them lost and waring amongst itself, the Rune warriors would inherit the traditions, customs and lifestyle of the Belrasian Highlanders which Robaert’s personal army would form the basis of the warriors next space marines and their armour colour would take on the blue and white runic markings Robaert choose to adorn in his youth and would gladly engrave themselves with marks of the rune to show their patronage of the old traditions. Organisation Clanship Principle of Robaert When Robaert was eventually reunited with his legion of adeptus astartes he discovered that his legion would closely follow under the core principles of the Principia Belicosa; the military organisation of ancient Roma on Terra utilized by the Emperor of Mankind to use for the Astarte Legions for the great crusade. However upon close inspection it was found that the Vth legion had suffered many losses even before Robaert's rediscovered and felt that each of the respective "Chapters" of the principa dissipated any regard for self importance for working towards a common goal and that his children struggled to follow it. So Robaert decided he would reform the military organisation of his space marine legion, adapting the Principia Belicosa into forming the "Clanship Principle of Robaert". This military system works similarly to the Principia is was adapting, however it was adopting greater emphasis on the individual entity of each of the respective chapters. Adopting the ancient and well respected clan system of his homeworld, each of the chapter inherited a new title, named as a "Great Clan" of a respective entity were it was then decided each of the great clans would adopt a runic animal spirit and tartan plaid to addorn as a badge of honour of each respective kinsmen within each clandom. Each of the Respective Clans are shown within the table below. Recruitment Battle Cry Equipment As one of the earliest legions to be reunited with their Primarch after the emperor launched the Great Crusade. Much of the Rune Warrior equipment followed closely to the desired characteristics Robaert focused them to be, however with the innovations the cult mechanicum was making in making the Astarte more efficient the warriors would also closely accept these improvements. Primarily, the rune warriors focused equipment was on close combat weaponry and frontal reinforced power armour, such as chain & power weaponry along with power shielding along with medium rifles such as bolt, plasma & meltas rifles & pistols. They would also incorporate the mark III "iron" power armour and prioritise this armour design following the later stages of the great crusade. Legion-specific Equipment * * Power Claymore - * Astartes Belted Plaid '''- also known as the '''Aeboran Great Kilt Appearance Heraldy Livery Culture Beliefs Relationships Imperium of Mankind Emperor of Mankind Space Marine Legions Imperial Army Cult Mechanicum Abhumanity Major Xenos Orks Eldar Dark Eldar Minor Xenos Trivia/Inspriation * The Rune Warriors are heavily inspired by the Celtics tribes of Iron Age Europe, primarily those of the highlands and lowlands of Scotland, such as the Picts & the Gaels. This is apparent through their use of ancient priests known as "Druids" and their stone carving, a Celtic activity. * Their Livery using marks of blue is a reference to the ancient Picts use of woad dye to paint their skin before battle. Additionally, the half blue mark over their face is a homage to the paint scheme used by Mel Gibson for his portrayal of William Wallace during Braveheart. * Their astarte title "Rune Warriors" is directly adapted from the name of powerful servants bound in runestones within the Spellforce game series. References * Image Reference (Scotyard, 2018) Category:Astartes Legions Category:Rune Warriors Category:Aebrora Category:King Katanova Category:Imperium of Mankind Category:Veritacius Imperium